


first

by blueberrytater



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Teacher Alexei, i promise it wont all be sad, injured kent parson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytater/pseuds/blueberrytater
Summary: When Alexei’s roommate moves out to live with his girlfriend, he quickly finds out that he can’t afford is apartment by himself for very long. So, when he puts an ad out in the paper, his highest expectations are a roommate that leaves him with a messy home but still pays rent on time. What he gets is Kent Parson.orAlexei Mashkov is a high school history teacher in need of a new roommate, Kent Parson has retired from the NHL due to an injury and needs a place to stay.





	1. first you get close, then you get worried...

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe i actually finished a chapter of a project??? i cant. a huggggeee shout out to sara (kentvparsin on tumblr) for reading this chapter over and not blocking me after the millions of texts i sent them!! the title is a reference to the song "First" by the Cold War Kids, i'm hoping to make every chapter title a lyric from the song. I also hope that i can post a new chapter every monday or at least every other monday, but don't hold me to that. Come talk to me on tumblr @ grumpydex!!

      When Alexei’s roommate moves out to live with his girlfriend, he quickly finds out that he can’t afford is apartment by himself for very long. So, when he puts an ad out in the paper, his highest expectations are a roommate that leaves him with a messy home but still pays rent on time. What he gets is Kent Parson. Kent emailed him about his ad almost right as he posted it. Now, Alexei isn’t dumb, he likes hockey and he watches it often. He lives in Providence, for god sakes, if he wasn’t into hockey, he’d be run out of town. He heard about Kent’s injury when he was watching ESPN after work one night, he didn’t watch the Aces game the night before but they kept playing replays of Kent’s injury over and over again. Kent though, was back on the ice within a few weeks and Aces management and Kent himself assured everyone that he was fine to play. Then, one night during a Aces v. Kings game, Kent just collapsed on the ice. No one was around him, he was barely on the ice for a minute at the start of the second period. The refs blew the whistle, players and staff rushed over to him. Alexei was on the edge of his seat, waiting to see if Parson got up by himself. With the help of players and trainers, Kent eventually was able to stand up, even if he was using Troy for support the whole time off the ice. It was announced a few weeks later through Aces PR that Kent would be retiring due to an injury. Even though Alexei was never a big Aces fan, he was still crushed for the team and Kent. After the announcement, there was radio silence from Kent on all of his social media, even his cat’s instagram. So when Kent emailed him about his apartment, Alexei was surprised to say the least, mainly because the email he received did not sound like how he thought Kent would:

 

> **Kent Parson <** **kvparson@gmail.com** **>**
> 
> **to me:**
> 
> Alexei-
> 
> I saw your ad about needing a roommate. I’m clean, wouldn’t be in your way or anything. I’m capable of giving you rent money for months well in advance. I need a place to stay to try and get back on my feet. I do have a cat, though, so if that is a problem, please let me know. Please contact me by either email or phone, either is fine by me.
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> Kent Parson
> 
> 598-2679
> 
> kvparson@gmail.com

       Alexei read the email over and over again, he thought that maybe it was a prank, but then again why would it be? It would be a weird prank to pull on someone who has no connection to Parson at all.  After a few minutes of thinking, he decided to email back.:

 

> **Alexei Mashkov <** **mashkov.alexei@gmail.com** **>**
> 
> **to Kent Parson:**
> 
> Hello Kent!
> 
> The cat is no problem, I’m not allergic but is smaller apartment so she might  not   have a lot of room to run around ((, but if that is no problem, then we can meetup to talk about rent and moving in!
> 
> Have good day! ))
> 
> Alexei

     After sending the email, he debated taking down the ad, but decided to leave it up incase this was just some person messing with others. He closed the tab that had his email open so he wasn’t tempted to keep refreshing it as he was waiting for a response. He opened his school email instead, he had a few parents to email about their students performance in class and decided to get the drafts done now so he can send them out on Monday. Even though many friends and family thought his choice to move to America and become a high school teacher, of all things, was silly and stupid, he still did it. As soon as he got his degree, he moved out to America and got his teaching certificate at the first university that would let him. Alexei moved from state to state, trying to find a high school that would hire him. He eventually found a job at a high school in Providence that would pay him a decent amount for being a first time teacher. He loved teaching and he loved teaching history to his students, he loved when they got interested and asked questions. He loved his job even when he had problem students, like Jeremy from his fifth period class, he never paid attention or handed in his homework. The email he was typing out would be the third one to his parents, this time he’s hoping that they can get together for a parent-teacher conference. Alexei sighed, he finished his emails up pretty quickly, he was lucky that he didn’t have too many problem students. He shut his laptop and stretched, he looked over at the pile of ungraded papers from his senior history class and groaned, he really did not want to touch those yet. He was saved when his phone rang and was able to talk to his mother for a little.

* * *

 

 Once he was off the phone, it was nearing late-lunch time, he talked to his mother for longer than he thought but it felt good to talk to her again. Deciding he can’t grade on a empty stomach, he gathers the ingredients for his lunch. As Alexei let his food cook, he checked his phone, scrolling through all his social media. He checked his email too and found a reply from Kent in his inbox:

 

> **Kent Parson <kvparson@gmail.com>**
> 
> **to me:**
> 
> Alexei-
> 
> My cat will be fine, she’s older so she doesn’t run as much as she use too and if she wants to, she’ll find a way. Want to meet up at Bittle’s Bakery on fourth street around 3:30pm? Sorry it’s such short notice, I can work around your schedule.
> 
> Let me know,
> 
> Kent

Alexei flicks his eyes up to the time on his phone, it was almost two now and Kent sent the email around noon. He quickly typed a reply and hit send:

 

> **Alexei Mashkov <** **mashkov.alexei@gmail.com** **>**
> 
> **to Kent Parson:**
> 
> Yes! Works for me, here is my number so we can message faster ))
> 
> 325-2498
> 
> See you soon!
> 
> Alexei

 

    He finishes up what was cooking of his lunch and packs it up, he figures he can eat it at another time. He freshens up and changes, Bittle's Bakery was in center city and would take Alexei about fifteen minutes to walk there, he would drive but it’s a weekend and Alexei would like to save himself some frustration. He tries to clean up the apartment before he leaves, incase Kent wants to come back and see it in person. Alexei gets distracted in cleaning that he doesn’t realize that it's almost 3:20 and he’s rushing out the door.

* * *

 

It’s about 3:35 by the time he gets to the bakery, he checks his phone seeing that Kent texted him four minutes ago, telling him where he’s sitting. He scans the bakery, it’s pretty crowded, but Alexei was able to spot Kent sitting in the back towards the kitchen and Alexei rushes over to him.

“Hello, Sorry I’m late, got distracted cleaning and not realize time. I’m Alexei.” He sits down in the chair across from Kent, giving him a soft smile.

Kent gives him a small smile back, “It’s alright, man. I’m Kent, nice to meet you.” Kent fiddles with his phone in his hand, spinning it and flipping it around different ways while looking around the bakery, like he’s waiting for someone to pop out.

Alexei doesn’t mention it, “So with splitting rent, it will be seven-hundred and fifty each month, is that okay? I’m pay directly to landlord so you give me the money each month.”

Kent nods, “Yeah, that’s fine, what do I have to sign?”

Alexei gives Kent the run down on the forms and things he’ll have to send to the landlord of his apartment. “Do you want to see apartment? Is not far from here.”

Kent shook his head, “Nah it’s alright, you seem like a cool guy and I doubt it’s gross. I got the idea from the pictures you had.” Alexei wasn’t going to argue with him, so he gave Kent the landlord’s name and email. Before he left, he told Kent to call him if he needed help and when he got everything settled. Kent said his thanks and smiled as Alexei left.

* * *

 

About a week later, Kent was moving in the last of his stuff into the apartment. It was a little crazy moving him, since the first thing he did was move his cat in, making sure she was comfortable. Kent didn’t have as much stuff as Alexei thought he would, he had his own mattress and furniture but not many personal items, he figured he would have more being Kent Parson, but Alexei realized you can’t judge someone based off how they appear in the media.

The first night Kent is officially moved in and settled, Alexei tries to make him feel welcome. He asked him if he wanted to get take out with him and watch a movie, but Kent declined, saying he was tired and still had more boxes to unpack in his room. Alexei smiled and told him if he needed help to come get him, Kent retreated to his new room in response, Kit following him and Kent closed the door once Kit was in.

Alexei got take out for himself and graded papers while he ate, he was worried about Kent but it wasn’t his place to, maybe Kent had just wanted to be roommates and didn’t want to be friends with Alexei. His worrying didn’t stop when he was getting ready for bed and heard Kent on the phone, obviously upset and crying to whoever he was on the phone with. Alexei tried to keep to himself and not worry, but it was hard when the next morning, Kent looked like he never went to bed and just gave Alexei a weak smile as he passed his room when he went to the bathroom.

Alexei tried not to worry, but he’s never been very good at it.


	2. First you get hurt, then you feel sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i said that i'd have a chapter up every monday or every other??? HA sorry about that, i picked up extra hours at work and i just lost inspiration for this for a little while and im still not completely happy with this chapter (i re-wrote this like 100 times) i cant promise when the next update will be up since i'll be going back to college in less than a month and it never stops being stressful. thanks to granteares for reading this over and convincing me that it actually makes sense. I changed my name on here from grumpydex to blueberry to match my tumblr. Hope you enjoy and come talk to me on tumblr @ blueberrytater!!

Before Alexei knew it, two weeks had gone by since Kent had moved in. Alexei still tries to make Kent feel welcome and help him in any way he can. He’ll make an extra lunch for Kent when Alexei makes his for work, he’ll put it in the fridge and leave a note so Kent knows it's for him. It’s been a week since he started that and every day when he comes back from work the note is still in its original spot and the food still in its container, untouched. Alexei doesn’t take it personally, though, he keeps making the food and if Kent doesn’t eat it then he’ll have lunch for the next few days made. Alexei also notices that Kent always has his door shut, no matter what and he tries his best to make sure  Alexei doesn’t look in there for too long. He understands the need for privacy but sometimes he’ll even shut Kit out of his room so Alexei will end up with her in his bed at night, which is fine, Alexei has grown fond of her. Alexei will feed her and pet her when Kent is in his room and locked her out for the time being. Kent after a little while will always call her back into his room and Alexei will hear a soft “I’m sorry, princess” before Kent’s door is shut once again.

Alexei gave up not worrying about Kent, so on the rare occasion that Kent is out of his room, he mentions to him that he can have friends over whenever he wants, to try and make him feel comfortable.

“Won’t bother me, I’m doing most work at school or room. Friends more than welcome.” Alexei smiles brightly at Kent, hoping that will ease some of his troubles.

 Kent’s still tense and timid when he answers, “It’s alright, most of them live far away and the other are busy, usually.” He shrugs and heads back into his room. Alexei sighs, he’ll keep trying.

* * *

After his short conversation with Kent, a few days later he decides to head back to Bittle’s Bakery. When he was there the first time, he didn’t get a chance to try any of the food there and has regretted it ever since. He stops in right after he gets out of work, he needs some sweets to get through grading papers from his sophomores.

 Stepping into the bakery, Alexei is hit with the smell of freshly baked goods and coffee brewing, it’s heaven on Earth after a long day. He walks over to the display case and begins to look over his choices.

The kitchen door opens and a blond man walks out, greeting Alexei, “Hi! Welcome to Bittle’s Bakery! Have you been here before?” Before Alexei could answer, the man began speaking again, “Oh! You’re Kent’s roommate right? You met here a few weeks ago? How is he settling in?”

Alexei assumes that this man and Kent were friends so he nods and says “Yes! Not sure how he is settling in, usually stays to himself. I’m knowing that Kit is comfortable, she sleeps with me sometimes.”

Alexei gives the man a smile while the man himself is frowning.“Would you mind if me and another one of Kent’s friends come over to see him? We’ve been bugging him about it forever and he’s always avoiding us.”

Alexei smiles and nods,”Yes, of course! I’m loving if you came over.”

The man grins brightly, “Great! I’m Eric by the way, everyone calls me Bitty though. Are you free now? Jack, Kent’s other friend, doesn’t get much free time so it would be hard to arrange.”

Alexei agrees and waits while Bitty ran and got Jack.

He thought about buying some sweets while he was waiting, but Bitty came back with another man in tow with boxes of desserts in his arms. “Is it close enough to walk or should we take a car?” The other man, that Alexei is one-hundred percent sure is Jack Zimmermann, but Alexei can freak out about that later, says.

“Is close enough to walk, about fifteen minutes.”

* * *

The group reaches the apartment in record time mainly because Alexei and Jack are trying to keep up with Bitty’s fast walking and talking. He’s telling Alexei a story about the time that one of his employees dropped all the pies he was carrying when Jack walked into the bakery the first time as they walked into the apartment.

“I felt so bad for the kid, I guess I should put a warning on the application, so others don’t get star-struck when y’all walk into the bakery.” Jack laughs at that and Alexei smiles as he shut the door behind him.

“Kent’s room is one at end of hall, not sure if he’s here or not, though, usually has door closed.” Alexei helps Jack move the sweets to the kitchen while Bitty walks determinedly to Kent’s door.

 Jack and Alexei put the desserts away in silence until Jack clears his throat and says, “I just, uh, wanted to let you know that me and Bits think it’s really great of you to let Kent room with you. He’s going through a hard time right now, which you probably know, if you follow any hockey at all.”

Alexei nods, “I’m knowing about his injury, it’s no problem letting him stay here, he’s no bother.”

 Jack opens his mouth to respond but they were interrupted by Bitty knocking loudly on Kent’s door and Kent swinging it open. Jack and Alexei rush over to the pair.

 “What the fuck Bitty, why are you here? How did you even get in?” Kent questions as Jack and Alexei get to them.

 “Well hello to you too, Kent Parson! We’re here because we wouldn’t even know you were alive if you didn’t like the bakery’s instagram posts every once in awhile! Plus, we wanted to see how you were settling in and see your room!” Bitty tried to push himself into the room, Kent had the door opened wide enough for him to stick his head and chest out. For a few minutes, Bitty kept repeatedly trying to push Kent away so he could open the door fully. Alexei thought it was a little funny, Bitty was smaller than Kent and seeing Bitty physically trying to check Kent out of the way and jumping until he knocked him down made Alexei want to laugh. When Bitty did move Kent and opened the door fully, Alexei didn’t want to laugh. Alexei and Jack walk to the threshold of Kent’s room while Bitty and Kent were fully in it. Alexei quickly looks around, there were boxes all throughout the room, looking the same from when Kent first moved in. His his suitcase laid open with clothes scattered around it. Jack steps into the room and walks over to Kent, asking Kent why he hasn’t unpacked any of his stuff. Alexei walks away and heads back to the kitchen, this was a private matter between Kent and his friends and he doesn’t need to be involved. Alexei wants to help Kent, help him not feel lonely and make him feel like he didn’t have to hide away in his room. He thought the first step was to make something for them to drink, his mama would have his head if she knew he didn’t prepare anything for guests to drink. He fills the kettle with some water and set it on the stove, he figures tea would help calm everyone down. He got plates and forks set out so they could also have some of the desserts that Bitty brought over. By the time Alexei had this all set up, the voices from Kent’s room got closer and the three of them were walking into the kitchen.

Bitty looks upset as he entered but quickly plastered a smile on when he sees what Alexei set up, “You’re too kind, Alexei, we’ll have to stay and have a piece of pie now with the tea that you made.” He caught Kent by the arm before he could make an escape back to his room.

The pie is as delicious as he thought it would be and Alexei had a good time talking to Bitty and Jack. Kent ate his pie and drank his tea but didn’t say much in the conversation but he did smile a little bit when Jack was telling a story from when they were younger. When Bitty and Jack left, Alexei follows them out since he meant to do grocery shopping earlier in the day and he couldn’t put it off much longer. He also figured Kent would want some time alone after the evening's events.

* * *

When he gets back home, he notices the TV is on, he set his bags down in the kitchen and walks into the living room. Alexei goes to turn the TV off, but he spots Kent laying on the couch with Kit laying on his stomach.

“What are you watching?” Alexei asks.

Kent jumps, startled by Alexei talking,”Shit man, I didn’t even realize you walked in. I’ll, uh, get out of your way.”

Kent goes to stand up but Alexei shakes his head, “No, is okay. I’ll watch show with you.” Alexei plops down on the couch and Kit makes her way over to him to sit on his lap.

 Kent back into the couch and focuses on the show again, “I’m watching Parks and Rec but I can change it if you want.”

 Alexei shook his head again,”No, is okay. I like this show.” After that, the pair was quiet and focused on the show. Alexei turned and looked at Kent throughout and noticed the soft smile he had on his face, it made Alexei smile in return and it made him grin when the show made Kent laugh and Alexei decided he wanted to make Kent laugh and smile as much as possible.


End file.
